


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Clause

by AutumnDreams



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnDreams/pseuds/AutumnDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…her laughter following him from the open elevator…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Clause

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus  
>  **Author:** TheGrrlGeek  
>  **Theme:** 158: Mistletoe  
>  **Rating:** G / K  
>  **Length:** 440

He stalked across the lobby of Stark Industries, her laughter following him from the open elevator. He didn't pause at the doors; didn't wait for her to catch up; just pushed them open and stepped out into the darkness of the night.

If Happy was surprised to see him, it didn't register on his face. Instead, he just moved around the car and opened the back door for his boss. "Is Ms. Pott's coming as well sir?"

The only answer Tony gave for that question was a grunt as he slid into the backseat.

Happy didn't have to wait long as the sound of her laughter filtered through the air. Looking up, he caught sight of the woman coming through the front doors. Lifting an eyebrow, he watched as she crossed the front walk.

"Ms. Pott's."

"Good evening Happy." She managed, laughter still lacing her voice.

Her eyes twinkling, she slid into the car behind her boss.

Five minutes later, the car was pulling from the Stark Industries compound and weaving its way back to the Mansion. Pepper had stopped her outright laughter, though an occasional snicker could still be heard.

"Will you stop laughing? It was not that funny." He said in a low growl.

Looking up Pepper caught his eye and bit her lip, holding back her laugh. "Of course Mr. Stark."

Turning away from him, she looked out the window and let the smile overcome her face. The look on his face had been priceless, complete surprise; and for once, someone had managed to render the man speechless. That had only lasted thirty seconds. Then, another first the great Iron Man; he'd turned red from the roots of his hair down to the collar of his royal blue shirt before he'd pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slid them onto his eyes. Within five minutes, he'd been leading her to the elevators, her laughter filling his head.

Looking up, Tony watched Pepper's reflection in the window and sighed. He really wasn't going to live this down; and a part of him was amused at the full hearted reaction it had drawn from his sometimes overly prim and proper assistant.

"Damn Mistletoe" he muttered under his breath.

It wasn't low enough though because Pepper heard him and couldn't hold back the laugh that was building up inside of her. It flowed out and she started shaking from the intensity of it. Pressing her hand against her mouth, she looked over at him.

"You were kissed by a guy" was all she got out before the laughter took a hold of her and she fell sideways into him, laughing.


End file.
